Brandish
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Brandsih was born to unknown man and Grammi an Immigrant from the Kingdom of Fiore who had settled down in the Alvarez Empire. Her mother who was former servant and friend of Layla Heartfillia had been handed Aquarius the Water Barer's key for safe keeping until her daughter Lucy Heartfillia was ready to receive it. Her mother would summon Aquarius from to time to time on which she got along with the Spirit and was her playmate. At some point in her childhood her mother had been called back to Fiore to say goodbye to Layla who was on her deathbed due using her on life-force to open the Eclipse gate. Sadly this would be the last time she saw her mother who had been murdered by her former fellow collogue Zoldeo who blamed her for Layla's death. Because she never heard how her mother died she presumed that it was Layla that killed her and thus developed a hatred fro the Heartfillia Family. At some point she met August who the latter always thought as grandfather even when she became a member of Spriggan 12 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Brandish along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. 'Tenrou Arc' After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Brandish attends a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. 'Relationships' Grammi Brandsih has fond memories of her deceased mother and was really close to her. After hearing about her death she developed a hatred for the Heartfilia Family due not hearing the truth of her mother's death. Alvarez Empire As a member of the Spriggan 12, Brandish is very loyal towards her empire, and is held in high regard by the people. Like the other Shields, she showed great concern over the future of the empire, over the loss of the emperor. After the meeting she expressed to August how worry she was of the empire's future. Like the other Shields, she is now a co-ruler of the empire, ruling in secret to prevent from the people learn of the truth of their emperor. 'Spriggan 12' As a member of the Spriggan 12 she is one of the strongest wizards in her country. She is one of the 6 members who has a squad showing the amount of authority she has to the Alvarez Empire. Of all the members in the Spriggan 12, she appears to get along with two members in particular, August who is her leader and thinks of him like her grandfather and has also known him since she was child. Dimaria Yesta who latter often teases but it appears to be playful in nature. Some members, such as Jacob and Larcade consider those two have a close friendship. August Brandish and August have developed a good relationship with each other, ever since Brandish was a little girl, with Brandish always considered August as her grandfather. After the meeting discussing for the future of the empire after the disappearance of Zeref, Brandish had a converseration with August, showing concern for him over the lost of their emperor, Brandish also added, he was the closet thing to family to her. August treated her gently and reassured her him was alright, but asked her if she has her support, to which Brandish acknowledged without hesitation. Dimaria Yesta Dimaira and Brandish appear to have friendly relationship as they have nicknames for each. Brandish refers Dimaria as "Mari" and Dimaria refers to Brandish as "Randi". Dimaria often teases Brandish a lot, which annoys Brandish, and isn't above mocking her for her misfortune. Dimaria did complains when Brandish stopped a fight that was to break out between Ajeel and Jacob, but listen to her when she said she should notice August staring them into submission, which Dimaria also liked seeing. But despite all that Dimaria does deep down care for Brandish. Irene Belserion Ajeel Ramal Larcade Dragneel Like the other Shields she is cautious of his unstable mentality, and worried about what course of action he would, as he desires vengeance for the lost of his "father". 'Zeref Dragneel' Alliance Like the rest of the Spriggan 12, she considers the Alliance her enemies for defeating their emperor. However, she is one of the Shields who doesn't want to seek war with them, as she finds war too tedious and perhaps she is aware they are not to be underestimated after defeating their emperor and also she could be more concern for the future of her empire. 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of the Spriggan 12, Brandish is a very powerful wizard, and as her epithet "The Country Demolisher"" indicates she is capable of destroying countries with ease. As one of the Shields she holds much authority over her country, and while her emperor is mostly away on travels, Brandish and the rest of the Spriggan 12 (along with Yajeel) command the Alvarez Empire. After Zeref's imprisonment, Brandish along with the other Spriggan 12, are now acting as the co-rulers for their empire in secret. Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: ''' '''Enhanced Durability: 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: '''As a member of the Spriggan 12 Brandish possess and immense amount of Magic. Her Magic power is large enough that she has her tittle the Country Demolisher form it. Her Magic power is said to rival or surpass that of a member of the The 10 Wizard Saints. '''Command T (コマンドＴティー Komando Tī): This magic gives Brandish the ability to alter by expanding or reducing it. It also can direct the effects her targets Magic towards virtually whatever they desire, allowing them to affect, for example, landmass in such a way that it becomes the size of a mountain. The Magic can also be used to a point were she expand a person's organs until they explode. However the person can counter this if their levels of power exceed her own. Command T: Reduction (〝縮小〟 Shukushō): Command T: Expansion (〝拡大〟 Kakudai): 'Trivia' *Brandish's Japanese VA is Manami Numakura. *Brandish's English VA is Amber Lee Connors, who also voices Seira in One Piece. Ms. Joke in My Hero Academia and Vernal in Rwby. Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Wizard Category:Female Category:Immense Power Category:Neutral Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Rulers Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Brandish Squad Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Caster Magic User Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World